


Not One Less

by Psikopatic



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: But it's only mentioned and not described, Other, She gets very hurt at one point, Wraith is briefly mentioned, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psikopatic/pseuds/Psikopatic
Summary: When you're on the edge of hope, close to giving up, an angel will appear; nose bloody and eyes tired. You will be saved, and your hope will not be lost.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 19





	Not One Less

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot I wrote when I first started playing Apex Legends and I mained Bloodhound. I will never forget one of the nicest matches I've had, which is what inspired this short fic. I apologize in advance for any grammatical or spelling errors. Hope you enjoy reading.

Mirage.

Bloodhound was surprised.

Up until today, the hunter has only ever fought against that legend. They had as teammates for an entire week everybody, except him. It left them wondering for a little bit, truth be told, because the man practically refused to even look at Bloodhound. They didn't understand why Mirage distanced himself so, but they weren't going to ask. As soon as the match started, the hunter suggested a place on the island to drop on. Their other teammate, Wraith, a proud legend, launching the squad. Mirage opted to go alone, further away from the other two. Bloodhound said nothing; they searched a house as soon as they landed, picking up some weapons, ammo, syringes. Everything was crucial if you wanted to live, and living was the most important.

So when Bloodhound got caught into the Ring after being knocked out by an enemy squad, they did not expect what was to follow.

It was accurate to say that the hunter had not been themselves the past several games. Perhaps a viral infection got the better of them, or perhaps it was all the hours they did not sleep that started to show up. Whichever reason it was, Bloodhound was disappointed. Not in the Allfather, the Allfather knows best, but rather in their own self, for being weak; for allowing themselves to be weak.

Mirage was only a few meters away, shot in the leg and arms just a few times. Crawling out of the Ring and into safe territory started to seem more of a fantasy to Bloodhound as they felt their life drain away. But then Mirage came. Injured and tired from running as he was, he stepped into the Ring, smiling down at Bloodhound. That smile seemed to the hunter like the smile of a savior angel, coming down to protect the weak and aid the strong; but Mirage's eyebrows were knitted together, the pain he felt from the Ring showing its signs on his eyebrows. An enemy squad was shooting at them in that moment, and Bloodhound became angry that they couldn't pick the rifle in the back and shoot the bastards back. Wraith got eliminated long ago, with lethal injuries affecting her game. They had nobody else to depend on other than each other.

Mirage healed Bloodhound inside the Ring as fast as he could, and once the hunter got back on his feet, he was shot down again, Mirage barely having made it out of the orange area. Bloodhound remained there, hopeless, yet desperate. They tried their hardest, their best to crawl faster. They couldn't lose. They couldn't die. Not like this, anyway. They knew they have been weak, but this was the Allfather's way of testing Bloodhound, so they crawled. The orange couldn't have become any more of an already infuriating color. Soon, however, the hunter made it out. They looked up at Mirage, who was healing, popping in a joke just to release the tension before he came to Bloodhound's aid. Mirage smiled again; a sweet smile and an expression of pure relief on his face, absolutely glad that the hunter had made it out alive.

Bloodhound was glad, for the first time ever, to have played a game alongside Mirage, and not against him.


End file.
